The present invention relates in general to game hunting lures, and more particularly to a unitary container for a game hunting lure which makes it convenient to carry a lure and set out such lure for attracting game.
It will be appreciated that one popular outdoor recreational pastime is game hunting. Game hunting may be carried out for supplying food or controlling game population, or it may be done just for sporting purposes. While game hunting may be accomplished using firearms, bow-and-arrows, or other suitable weapons, success is generally predicated upon locating the game to be hunted and luring the game to a convenient spot for harvesting.
It is well known that a prime mechanism for luring game is to utilize the acuity of their sense of smell. In order to use this keen sense of smell, it is common practice to set out lures which have had a particular scent applied thereto. The applied scent may be that of an attracting lure such as that of a female in estrus, or alternatively may be a scent which masks human odors that might otherwise tend to frighten off the game.
One well known type of lure includes a cotton pad to which a specific scent favored by the particular hunter has been applied. The cotton pad is carried in a container with a removable lid. The container is set out at a desired outdoor location frequented by the game being hunted, and the lid is removed. The desired location may be on the ground or at an elevation, such as in a tree for example. Accordingly, add-on devices have been attached to the containers to make them readily placed in the ground or hung from trees. These add-on devices are cumbersome to handle and do not reliably provide for their intended function. That is, they require undesirable additional handling, and they tend to get lost or break.